


Fire and Blood

by theworldwithkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwithkaisoo/pseuds/theworldwithkaisoo
Summary: Chanyeol lived to kill vampires. He took pride in being one of the best. But when you throw Baekhyun and murder into the mix, Chanyeol starts to question what he knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [#monsterfest](http://exomonsterfest.livejournal.com/7082.html)

Chanyeol pulled the dagger out of the lifeless body. He grunted as he lifted himself into standing position. This last fight took a toll on his body. Sometimes he’d wish he was a supernatural being, just so that he wouldn’t have to go through the pain that he dealt with after fights. Even though he had been fighting for a majority of his life, he was still human and he body could only handle so much. 

Chanyeol looked out over the rooftop onto the city’s horizon. Tall buildings scattered the neighbouring streets in the middle of the night. All of the office building lights were out, so no one could have seen what he was doing. 

Supernatural beings were unknown to the world, except for the select few. Of course, there are many myths out in the world, depicting different types of creatures that roam through the night. All of them are true. Or well, most of them are. Chanyeol still has difficulties believing in fairies, but that’s a different story. 

He turned his head back to the vampire that lay beneath him. The blonde hair had turned grey and the fair, smooth skin had already started to wrinkle. By the time the sun rose, the body would be nothing but weathered skin and bones. Chanyeol knelt down again to inspect the body closer when he saw a glint coming from the vampire’s neck. 

He reached his hand out and pulled off the necklace. It was a dragon sitting on top of a red gem. It was no bigger than the size of the upper section of his thumb. Something small and simple.

 

_This’ll be added to my collection_. He thought to himself. He pulled out a small dagger and brought it towards the vampire's neck. 

Chanyeol rose and turned away from the body. He wiped the small portion of blood left on the blade on his dirty sleeve and then tucked away his knife. He made his way toward the rooftop door, which leads to the bottom floors of the building. As he did so, he tucked away the dragon pendant in his pocket for safe keeping.

Chanyeol checked his watch. It read 2:12 am. Still early, but with the way his body was screaming at him, Chanyeol was ready to call it a night. 

But of course, the odds were never in his favour.

His phone went off and when he looked at the caller, he groaned.

“What do you want, Junmyeon,” Chanyeol asked. “I was going to call it a night.”

Junmyeon was his boss. Well, it was sort of complicated. Chanyeol worked for a secret organization that knew of the existence of supernatural beings. They had many departments specializing in individual creatures. Chanyeol’s of course were vampires. Junmyeon, on the other hand, had werewolves, which was why Junmyeon wasn’t really his boss. Junmyeon was just one of those lackeys who passed information along from the head honchos that ran the organization to other members.

“There’s a vampire going around draining humans and leaving their bodies around the city. Three have already been found.” Straight to the point; just what Chanyeol liked. What he didn’t like however was the fact that he wasn’t able to go home.

“Anything else?”

“Yeah, there have been notes left on the bodies,” Junmyeon paused. It wasn’t for effect. No, Junmyeon wasn’t that kind of person. He only paused when he knew that the information was going to upset Chanyeol. When Junmyeon continued, Chanyeol cursed. “All it said was _‘BB’_.”

There was only one vampire that Chanyeol knew who had that consonant in their name. Byun fucking Baekhyun. One of the few vampires in the city who was said to have been over six hundred years old. And as much as Chanyeol hated that fucker, he couldn't place why the vampire would act out now. But his job wasn't to question why those monsters did what they did. His job was to end their immortal lives. That was it. 

Still, Chanyeol found that Baekhyun had always escaped his hands of death. They had met on multiple occasions before. The first time they met over eleven years ago, back when Chanyeol was a new hunter, still made his blood boil with rage. 

He had been tasked with staking out a neighbourhood he was patrolling, which had had a lot of vampiric activity when Baekhyun had appeared. Now, Chanyeol had always been trained that when he sees a creature, especially a vampire at that, he was to ensure that they don't leave his sight alive and to call the designated department. Since Chanyeol’s speciality was vampires, he knew what his protocol was. He was a vampire hunter and there was a vampire, simple. Yet, when Chanyeol saw him, he was frozen. It wasn't out of fear, no. Fear doesn’t come easily to people like him. There was something else. Something that Chanyeol, still to this day, could never place. A tingling sensation of sorts that seemed to have pierced through Chanyeol’s very being. His breathing had cut short and his heart rate increased.

When Baekhyun had noticed Chanyeol's presence, he too seemed frozen. Chanyeol wasn't sure if it was for the same reason, or if it was because he was faced with a new hunter. Either way, Baekhyun smirked his stupid vampire smirk and teased Chanyeol. He fucking teased a hunter. A hunter that didn’t know how to control his anger towards vampires. He doesn't really now, but at least he’s somewhat tamed it.

That night, Chanyeol didn’t leave scarless; whereas, Baekhyun didn't have a single hair out of place.

 

\--

Baekhyun stood at the railing of the small room that was situated over his club. The mix of humans and nonhuman bodies were blurred through the darkness. But Baekhyun could see them still. He was a vampire and a damn good one at that. 

Everything was going so well that night. So far nobody was out of line and no _bodies_ were lying about. 

“Baek, come sit,” Baekhyun heard his longtime friend, Kyungsoo, say from behind him. They had appeared while Baekhyun was distracted. “You know it makes me nervous when you stand for so long.”

Baekhyun turned to his friend, who had his human lover on his lap as they sat in the armchair beside the leather couch. Kyungsoo was never one to have many lovers nor was he one to settle down. Yet this human managed to hypnotize Kyungsoo. And as much as Baekhyun detested humans, he must admit that he quite liked Jongin. He kept to himself, much like Kyungsoo and Baekhyun did, and never spoke about useless things. Or at least, he never did so in Baekhyun's presence, which he greatly appreciated. Baekhyun had been alive for too long to want to listen to pointless words.

He sauntered over to his usual seat on the couch. It faced the doorway, which was directly across from him and he was still able to see the things happening below them. Even though he was a vampire and had heightened sense, he never liked being surprised. 

“I've heard some rumors going around,” Jongin said once Baekhyun had situated himself. Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun looked at him in curiosity.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Kyungsoo asked, pinching his lover's side.

Jongin didn't flinch. Instead, he put his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s, which was still at Jongin’s side. “I only just found out before I met up with you and I figured that I should tell you both.”

Jongin was somehow very good at gathering information. Anytime something had happened that was related to supernatural's he always had information about it. Baekhyun never bothered to ask how though.

“I heard that there have been bodies showing up completely drained of blood.”

“That's nothing new,” Baekhyun said, brushing off the information. Human deaths were common, especially when you threw supernaturals into the mix.

“Of course, it’s not,” Kyungsoo said, and threw a look at Baekhyun that silently told Baekhyun to stay quiet. “Continue.”

“There were notes left on the body...and they had your initials on it,” Jongin said towards Baekhyun. He shifted a bit in Kyungsoo’s lap, causing the couch to creak. “I tried to find out more but that was all I could get. I don’t think anyone else knows anything more than that.”

Baekhyun sighed and leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes. This was the last thing he needed to add to his list of priorities. Fan-fucking-tastic. If there were rumours being spread then that means that the information was passed to the hunters. Which also meant that he would be getting a visit. 

Baekhyun sighed one more time as he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling before shifting his gaze to his friend. “You two should probably get out of here.”

“If that impotent, filthy _human_ \--,” Kyungsoo stopped when Jongin pinched his cheek. “--hunter. If that hunter comes then I want to be here.”

“No,” Baekhyun said. Before he could continue, Jongdae appeared before him. He was one of Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo’s closest informants. Baekhyun sired Jongdae three centuries ago when the poor boy was dying from hypothermia. “Jongdae.”

“Sire, a vampire hunter had arrived in the club. It’s Chanyeol, sire.”

“Go Kyungsoo, before he finds out about you,” Baekhyun lifted his head. Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun mostly meant about the relationship he had with Jongin. 

“Baekhyun, I don’t like--”

“It’ll be fine, Kyungsoo. Trust me,” Baekhyun said. It was going to be fine. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol would never be able to hurt him, but Kyungsoo didn’t know what Baekhyun did, so he could understand his friend's concern. “Besides, it’s not like I’m facing the Phoenix.”

“The Phoenix?” An unwanted voice said. 

The four of them shot a look over to the balcony, where the newcomer had appeared. Jongdae had moved a step closer to Baekhyun but stood his ground when Baekhyun waved his hand at him.

“Tao,” Baekhyun said through a clenched jaw. Tao was one of Baekhyun’s least favourite vampires. He had appeared on day out of the blue and stole Baekhyun’s boyfriend. Not that Baekhyun was still bitter about it. But, it wasn’t a one-sided hatred. Tao hated Baekhyun just as much, simply because Baekhyun had had a relationship with his mate.

“Why are you here?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling Jongin in closer. Kyungsoo was very protective of Jongin. He was more lenient around Baekhyun, but when it came to others, no matter how long Kyungsoo had known them, he was always cautious. 

“I just wanted to see if Kris was here,” Tao said as he scanned the room. He didn’t approach them, though. If Kris wasn’t with him, he always maintained distance. “But I see he isn’t here.”

“Is everything okay?” Baekhyun asked, but not out of curiosity. It was more out of concern for Kris.

Tao looked over at him but didn’t answer his question.

“Let’s hope the Phoenix didn’t get him,” Kyungsoo muttered as he tapped Jongin lightly on the thigh, signaling for him to get up. The pair rose but Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a hard stare. Almost as if to try and figure out Baekhyun’s motive. There may have been one, but Baekhyun wasn’t ready to share the information with him just yet.

“Call me when you are home,” Kyungsoo said before pulling Jongin out the secret door, that lead out the back. It was hidden behind the bar which was behind the chair that they were sitting on. 

Baekhyun turned to his informant. “Bring him to me, Jongdae.”

With that, Jongdae disappeared once again. Baekhyun got up and walked to the balcony to watch as Jongdae approached the hunter, who was sitting at the bar, his eyes already on Baekhyun’s. There was no drink in his hand and he was on high alert, Baekhyun could tell just by the way his shifted whenever someone was too close to him. When they made eye contact, Baekhyun felt a tingle in his still heart. He was sure that if he was still alive then his heart would’ve skipped a beat.

And there it was...his little secret. 

“It’s time for you to leave, Tao.”

Chanyeol only pulled his gaze from Baekhyun’s when Jongdae approached him. 

Baekhyun could tell that Tao was about to argue with him, but the former cut him off. “Listen, I know we don’t like each other,” Baekhyun looked at Tao, “But a hunter is in my club and I’d rather him not know the identity of any other vampire.”

Baekhyun watched the internal fight that Tao went through. Tao sighed and gave a swift nod of his head and made his way to the door that Kyungsoo and Jongin left out of. But before he disappeared he asked Baekhyun a question.

“You don’t actually think that the Phoenix got to him, do you?”

The Phoenix, a legendary vampire hunter. Someone who almost seemed like a myth. But he was still around. He left his mark on every vampire he killed and he always took a souvenir from the victim. Baekhyun had yet to meet this formidable enemy and he hoped that he never would.

“No, I would like to hope that he didn’t,” Baekhyun said. Tao gave one final look to Baekhyun before he too disappeared through the door.

Just as Baekhyun reconvened on his couch and placed his hands in his lap, Jongdae and Chanyeol appeared at the doorway. Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol’s steady heartbeat. 

“Leave us,” Baekhyun said. Baekhyun noticed the hesitation in Jongdae’s movement, but nonetheless, he disappeared leaving the vampire and the hunter. “What a lovely surprise, my love. To what do I owe the pleasure? Have you finally come to profess your love?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and stepped a little closer to Baekhyun. “You know, damn well, why I’m here.”

“Oh, love, I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific than that,” Baekhyun winked, raising an arm to rest on the back of the couch. “You see, I’m quite old and my memory get’s a bit fogged up.”

“Is that so?” Chanyeol asked. He surveyed the room before stepping closer once again. “Then maybe you might remember leaving notes on humans, drained of their blood.”

Baekhyun’s eye twitched. He was pissed to think that Chanyeol thought so lowly of him. To think that Byun Baekhyun would stoop so low as to eat his meals like a newborn. “I did no such thing.”

“I’m not fucking stupid.”

“Such language,” Baekhyun smirked. He crossed his legs and moved his other arm on the back of couch like he was offering himself to the hunter. “Shall Daddy teach you a lesson?”

“This is serious,” Chanyeol said. But Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice the blush that rose on the human’s cheeks. “It was you, wasn’t it?”

“No. It wasn’t.”

“Fucking liar,” Chanyeol muttered and turned his head away.

Baekhyun stood. Out of all the names he had been called over the centuries, being called a liar was his least favourite. “You best remember whom you’re speaking to. I do not like being called a liar.”

Chanyeol scoffed. “I call them like I see them.”

“I think it’s time for you to leave, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun crossed his arms. He was no longer in the mood for games. Besides, he was hungry.

“Expect another visit.”

“I look forward to it, love.”

\--

Chanyeol let the back door of the club slam shut behind him and walked down the alley. He was feeling restless. Every time after he spoke with the vampire, he always felt anxious. He paced around for a minute, to try and calm down, before he leaned against the wall. He let the muffled bass from the club and the passing cars soothe him.

But because he was too distracted, he didn’t notice someone sneak up on him. The next thing he knew he was on the ground, head throbbing. A figure stood over him and he tried his best to get his eyes to focus. But his eyes weren’t focusing. What the fuck. 

He reached behind his head and saw blood on his hand. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit.  
The figure leaned a little closer. Close enough for Chanyeol to take note of the figure’s cat-like eyes before passing out.

 

Chanyeol woke up and rolled over onto his side. He rubbed his face against the silk pillowcase and let out a content sigh. Man, he loved silk--

Chanyeol’s eyes shot open. Silk? Chanyeol didn’t own anything that had silk. He was facing a black curtain. He tried to place himself, but couldn’t. This was unfamiliar territory. 

He remembered getting hit on the head, and the blood. When he reached around this time, there was nothing. No pain. No blood. He was still in his clothes though. He sat up and patted himself down to double check his weapons. Everything was in its place. While he was patting himself down, he didn’t notice the figure that emerged from the kitchen in the studio apartment until he looked up to inspect some more.

“Y-you.”

“Yes, love,” Baekhyun said, crossing his arms as he approached the bed. It must’ve been daytime. Chanyeol doesn’t think that he would’ve been knocked out for that long. Chanyeol opened his mouth but Baekhyun cut him off. “You were attacked last night, I came to your rescue, it’s around eight o’clock in the morning and this is my place. Anything else?”

“I’m leaving,” Chanyeol said getting up. He got up too fast causing him to feel light-headed. Baekhyun was immediately at his side, pushing him back down on the bed.

“You’ve lost a lot of blood. You need to eat.”

“How the fuck--” Chanyeol looked Baekhyun in the eyes, getting the answer to his next question. Though he asked it very cautiously, as he was afraid of the answer. “Did you… heal me?”

Baekhyun looked away before answering him. “I did what I thought was right.”

Chanyeol abruptly moved away from him, causing him to fall onto the floor. “I have vampire blood in my fucking system?”

“It wasn’t a lot, love, just enough to heal you,” Baekhyun sighed. His hands were folded in his lap, but Chanyeol could see how tightly they were gripping on another. “You would’ve died if it wasn’t for me.”

Chanyeol glared. “I would’ve rather had died.”

Baekhyun shot his eyes towards him. It was a hard look for Chanyeol to distinguish. There was a mix of fury and hurt in the vampire’s eyes. Chanyeol almost regretted saying those words. “Why do you hate me so much?”

“It’s not just you. You’re not that special,” Chanyeol mumbled, avoiding eye contact and clearly lying. Whether or not Baekhyun caught on to the lie was hard to tell. Baekhyun was special. There was no doubt about that. No other vampire had made Chanyeol feel so uncertain. He had even tried to look up why he was never able to put a stake in Baekhyun’s still heart. But there was nothing. Nothing could explain how he felt or why every time he thought of killing said vampire made him incredibly sad. 

Chanyeol shook his head and got up to make his way to the door that was by the kitchen.

“You can’t leave,” Baekhyun said as he appeared in front of him. Even with the daylight, vampire speed was still faster than human speed. _And the daylight is supposed to make them weaker_ , Chanyeol scoffed internally.

“Move.”

“No, you’re still healing. It’s not safe for you to leave.”

Chanyeol started to get angry. Why the fuck did he care? “Just let me leave, vampire.”

“Or what?” Baekhyun taunted. “Hm? You’ll kill me? Please, Chanyeol you’ve had ample chances at trying to hurt me. We both know that you won’t.”

“You don’t know shit.”

“No?” Baekhyun started to walk around him, dragging his finger Chanyeol’s shoulder blade when he reached the back. “I know quite a bit, love. I know how your heart skips a beat when you see me. I know how you feel anxious when you leave me. I _know_ how you feel when you think of me late at night. Alone, in your bedroom.” Chanyeol shuttered when Baekhyun whispered in his ear. “You can’t lie to me, love. Not when I know how you really feel.”

Baekhyun had made full circle and was standing in front of Chanyeol again. Chanyeol grits his teeth and pushed Baekhyun into the nearest wall. He felt blood rush south, making him more light headed than he already was. He pushed himself closer to the vampire. Chanyeol’s hands fell on either side of Baekhyun’s head.

Maybe it was the loss of blood that made him lose control like this. Or maybe, Baekhyun was right. Maybe Chanyeol really did feel what Baekhyun said he did. Maybe all the things that Baekhyun said were true.

As he looked at the figure in front of him, meeting his stare, he felt his heart jump a bit. He stared down the other's lips. He wanted a taste. He wanted more than just blood from him. Which made Chanyeol more confused. There he was, a hunter, debating if he wanted to kiss a vampire. 

The other looked up at him with such seduction that Chanyeol had let the vampire run his hands through his hair. He let the vampire bring their heads closer together. Chanyeol’s hands clenched into fists. 

Before anything could happen, however, Baekhyun’s front door slammed open and Chanyeol pulled away so fast that the stranger caught the tail end of their proximity. 

Chanyeol looked over and saw a pair. One of them was human-- the taller one, the younger one, shut the door behind them. Chanyeol had always been good at figuring out how old someone was by simply looking at their eyes. The shorter one, his eyes, they were jaded. Like they had seen some shit. While the other, he had eyes that looked so, so innocent.

When the shorter saw Chanyeol looking at the taller one, he pulled him closer. Almost as if to say that he was his. 

“A human and a vampire,” Chanyeol said, trying to brush off the incident. “How interesting.”

“I could say the same about you two,” the vampire said, baring his fangs. “A vampire and a _hunter_.”

The vampire said ‘hunter’ with such detest that Chanyeol thought the vampire hated him more than Chanyeol hated vampires.

“If you came seconds later, then there would’ve been stake in your friend’s heart,” Chanyeol said. He didn’t turn to see Baekhyun’s reaction. In fact, the next thing Chanyeol knew was that he was pinned against the wall by the new vampire. Reflexively, of course, he pulled out a dagger and aimed right on top of the vampire’s heart. Chanyeol could have easily ended the vampires life, just as easily as the vampire could end his.

The human immediately was at their side, placing his hand on the vampires.

“Kyungsoo, please,” he said. Chanyeol looked over at the human. He could see the concern on his face.

“I’m surprised lover boy over here is still human.” He was slammed against the wall again. This time harder.

“That’s none of your fucking business, hunter.”

“Jongin, you best stay back,” Baekhyun had moved to the L-shaped couch that was situated several meters from the bed. He hadn’t looked concerned or bothered in the slightest.

“Soo, please,” the human-Jongin- said. This time he looked worried. Kyungsoo looked over and Chanyeol noticed how his gaze had softened. He could see the love in each of their eyes. When he looked back at Chanyeol he gazed hardened, but Chanyeol felt the pressure lighten until he was no longer pushed against the wall. 

Kyungsoo gave a final glare before he pulled Jongin away to sit on the couch farthest from Chanyeol. 

“Chanyeol, sit. We have much to discuss, and you need to eat,” Baekhyun said. That was when Chanyeol noticed some food sitting on the coffee table in front of Baekhyun. Chanyeol turned away to leave, but Baekhyun’s next words made him stay. “This is about your dead humans.”

 

Chanyeol never in a million years would have ever thought he would be sitting on a couch with two vampires. And none of them were trying to kill each other, yet.

“Chanyeol eat,” Baekhyun said, nodding towards the food before turning to Kyungsoo. “Why are you here?”

“You never called me,” his friend said. “I thought you needed help. And besides, I know it’s that time of the month.”

Chanyeol knew what that meant. It meant that Baekhyun needed to feed. Vampires only needed to feed once every month, which was a good thing for Chanyeol, he guessed. That would’ve explained why he brought the human; however, at the same time, if they were as in love as they looked to be then the vampire would never let his human give any blood.

He should probably report them. Vampire- human relations like this would get complicated, especially if the human _died_. Turning a human into a vampire wasn’t exactly illegal but it was definitely frowned upon. 

Kyungsoo must’ve known what Chanyeol was thinking, as he cut off the conversation with Baekhyun and glared.

“If I have any sort of organization spying on him and I, I’ll know it was you and I will hunt you down and slaughter you.”

“Such an aggressive boyfriend you have there,” Chanyeol said to Jongin, who just smiled softly at Kyungsoo and lifted a hand to run it through the black locks of the vampire’s hair.

“Yes, but he’s mine just as I am his,” Jongin said holding onto the vampire’s hand. “That is the best thing about mates.”

Mates? Chanyeol wanted to ask more about it but Baekhyun was having none of it.

“If you are not going to eat, then we will get down to business.”

Chanyeol wasn’t going to eat. He didn’t trust the food. He didn’t want to ingest any more vampire blood than he needed too. No matter how hungry he was.

“What’s there to discuss?” Chanyeol asked. “You going to tell me the truth?”

“Yes, I didn’t do it,” Baekhyun said, looking over at the other vampire. “Kyungsoo can vouch for me.”

“Why should I trust another blood-sucker?” 

“Then trust me,” Jongin said. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both sat back as if they knew that the situation was dealt with. “Human to human. Baekhyun did not do it and I have proof.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrow silently letting him know to continue.

“The time of deaths were over the last couple of days and the most recent was last night. Each time took place at night, all during which Baekhyun was at his club, where myself and my _blood-sucker_ ,” Jongin said the word as if to mock Chanyeol and his ignorance. “Spent the night with him. Furthermore, there was one more attack that happened during your conversation with him last night.”

“Plus, the only human he would want to drain would be the Phoenix,” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun who hummed in response. Chanyeol moved slightly in his seat. “Speaking of, he made a move last night.”

To this, Baekhyun perked up. “On who?”

Kyungsoo looked to Chanyeol before looking back over at Baekhyun. “Maybe we should talk about this later.”

“Who?”

“Kris.”

Baekhyun’s lip twitched downwards. It was such a slight movement that Chanyeol almost missed it.

“Chanyeol, I want you to help us find the person trying to frame me.” Baekhyun completely dropped his conversation with Kyungsoo. It must’ve been someone important to him. Maybe his mate? Just the thought made Chanyeol angry at this Kris. But Chanyeol quickly pushed the feeling away, there was no reason for him to feel this way. 

“Why should I help you?”

“Well, for one thing, you’ll be able to catch a vampire who actually deserves to get killed,” Kyungsoo said as if it was obvious.

“And maybe, you might learn that we aren’t as bad as you think,” Baekhyun offered. He looked hopeful. 

“How did you even find out about all that information?” Chanyeol asked Jongin, as he thought about his answer to Baekhyun.

“I’m very, very good at hacking.”

“You must be since I know that our system is the only one with that information.” Chanyeol leaned back against the couch, noticing how Baekhyun raised his eyebrows at Jongin’s response. Did he not know the human’s job?

“Please, it was a piece of cake. You guys should really up your security,” Jongin chuckled. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“Shut a pointless conversation,” Kyungsoo said. “Are you going to help or not?”

Chanyeol shifted his gaze over to Kyungsoo then back to Baekhyun. Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun.  
If they worked together, then this would be the first time in all the years of the supernaturals existing that a hunter would team up with them. And as crazy as it sounded, it wasn’t the worst idea. Chanyeol knew he needed their help, especially for a case with dead ends that dealt with a vampire. And since he was attacked last night, he knew that there was more to this than any of them realized, so having a vampire as an ally, just this once, would be the smartest move.

“Yeah, I’ll help.”

\--

“Hey, what was that thing about mates you were talking about?” Chanyeol asked Jongin as the pair left the building. After their group conversation, and working out the finer details of this momentary truce, Chanyeol decided it was time for him to leave. Jongin, just so happened, to have plans with a friend.

“Mates?” Jongin said, sticking his hands in his jean pockets as they walked side by side down the busy sidewalks. “It just this...concept that vampires or well, I guess, most of the supernaturals believe in.”

“How did you know that Kyungsoo and you were...mates?”

“You know how there’s just some people in the world that you just click with? Having a mate is almost the same thing. It’s hard to explain. You should ask Baekhyun about it.” Jongin said and they stopped at a crossed walk, which Chanyeol needed to cross. “Just so you know, they aren’t as bad as you think they are. Anyways, I’ll call you if I find anything.” Jongin walked in the opposite direction before the light changed.

Chanyeol was going to ask him how he was going to call him when he realized that Jongin was a hacker. He probably had the president’s number at his fingertips.

 

After his conversation with Jongin, Chanyeol immediately made his way home so he could sleep. The prior night's events had exhausted him so much that he slept through the day and into the late evening. He probably would’ve slept longer if it wasn’t for the unfaltering knocking on his door. He grabbed his Glock before he made his way to the door. As tired as he was, he wasn’t sloppy. But nothing could've prepared him for Baekhyun.

“How--? What?” Chanyeol wasn't able to form a proper thought. It didn’t help that having Baekhyun see him in such a disheveled state made him embarrassed. 

“Don’t be too surprised to see me. Your scent was easy to find.” Baekhyun said, pushing his way inside. “Quickly now, we’re wasting moonlight.”

Chanyeol stopped Baekhyun with his hand. He didn’t want the vampire to go any further in his apartment. “Wait, this is as far as you get to go.”

“Fine. But hurry up and get ready.”

Chanyeol made sure that Baekhyun wasn’t going to move before he made his way back to his room to put on his gear. Really, all it consisted of was fitted black clothing and a shit ton of weapons that were left in his closet. He slipped on his jacket and remembered the pendant that was still in it. He made his way directly across the hall from his room where he stored _souvenirs_ , or that's what he like to call them. But before he unlocked the bolt, that he had installed on the door when he moved in, he told Baekhyun to turn around. Baekhyun had eyed him curiously but didn’t say anything as he did what he was told. 

Chanyeol slipped inside, shut the door behind him and turned on the light. The walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of _souvenirs_. He walked to the center of the room, where a dining room table was set and was covered in various types of jewelry. Chanyeol took the pendant from his pocket and placed it in the section of pendants. It was the first dragon pendant of his collection.

He looked around the room and felt a tightness in his chest. This was what his life had come to. Killing monsters. Chanyeol supposed that the reason he had kept all these _souvenirs_ to serve as a reminder just how many lives he had taken in such a short amount of time. He was sure there were many more lives than what was in the room. Regardless, and he would never admit it to anyone else, he hated himself for it. He knew what he was doing was for the protection of humankind, but at the same time, in a small corner of his brain he knew that taking lives, without judgment, was no justice served.

He looked over the room one last time before he shut off the light and locked it up.

\--

“There been two new bodies discovered,” Baekhyun said as they walked down the alley they had just turned into, to make it further into downtown. “Jongin texted me their locations, but I think your people have already gathered the bodies. I already check the scenes of the other bodies, but there wasn’t anything useful. Hopefully this time, there’ll be something.”

Chanyeol cursed and pulled out his phone then cursed again. Baekhyun saw Chanyeol’s eye flicking back and forth, he must be reading a report. Baekhyun looked up again in the direction they were walking and pulled Chanyeol closer to him reflexively when he noticed Chanyeol was going to hit a trash can.

“Trashcan,” Baekhyun smirked when he saw the blush hit the other's face. Chanyeol didn’t say anything. Instead, he locked his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. “Read anything interesting?”

“Nothing that you haven’t already told me.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Which location did you want to head to first--”

Baekhyun was cut off when his phone rang. Baekhyun looked at the ID, it was Jongdae. 

“ _Tao is losing his shit_ ,” Jongdae said immediately. “ _He came into the club looking for you, messed your room up. I think he’s out looking for you. He said something about Kris being dead?_ ” 

Baekhyun sighed, which caused Chanyeol to look at him curiously. “Thank you, Jongdae.”

Baekhyun hung up the phone. Another thing he had to deal with, great. And of course, he was given no time to think of a solution to the problem because the next thing he knew, Tao appeared and pushed Baekhyun against the wall, baring his fangs.

“Did you know about Kris?” Tao said. Then turned and growled at Chanyeol who pulled out his Glock and pointed it towards Tao.

“I found out yesterday,” Baekhyun said as he easily pushed Tao off of him. Tao might’ve been another vampire, but Baekhyun, being much older, was still stronger. “It _only_ happened yesterday.”

“Then why the fuck didn’t you call me?” Tao was passing back and forth. Chanyeol still had his gun pointed at Tao, which wasn’t helping the situation. Baekhyun walked towards Chanyeol and placed his hand on the gun, bringing it down so it rested next to Chanyeol’s side.

Baekhyun was still facing away from Tao when he responded. “I have no responsibility to tell you what happens with your mate. That’s your business, not mine.”

Chanyeol rose his gun again, and Baekhyun heard another growl from Tao. Baekhyun turned his head and saw how Tao was ready to lunge at Baekhyun but was stopped because of Chanyeol.

“Better fucking watch yourself Baekhyun, maybe next time you won't have a hunter to protect you.” With that, Tao disappeared. Luckily this exchange went unnoticed by the people who were walking along the main street.

Baekhyun walked past Chanyeol. He didn’t bother to wait for the other to follow since he knew that the latter would do so anyway. Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s steps behind him as they made their way onto the street. The streets were relatively quiet for this time of night. Other than the party-goers, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were alone.

“Who’s Kris?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun when he caught up.

“We used to be a thing half a century ago, but then Tao came into the picture,” Baekhyun said. As much as he disliked Tao, he couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if Kris and him were still together when Chanyeol barreled his way into his life. Would Kris have been as easily understanding as Baekhyun was? Or would he have fought for Baekhyun’s affections?

“So, Tao just took him from you?”

“No, it wasn’t anything like that,” Baekhyun said. “They’re mates. So it just made sense that they be together, you know?”

Chanyeol nodded. “What’s this thing about mates that Jongin was talking about earlier? I tried asking him about it but he just told me to ask you.” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun looked at him briefly before responding.

“We believe in a concept similar to soulmates,” Baekhyun explained. “Simply put, there's someone out there who we are destined to be with. Whether or not we find them, depends on the person. But for the most part, we just want to be with someone forever. A forever alone is a very long time.”

“I never thought you guys were so...cultured.”

“You’d be surprised what you can find out if you just talk to someone.” 

“Did you find yours?” Chanyeol asked then. 

“Yes. I have,” Baekhyun said, looking Chanyeol directly in the eye. He didn’t mean too, but he couldn’t help but hear the excessively loud thump Chanyeol’s heart made. It was a single beat, but it was enough for Baekhyun to want to kiss Chanyeol right there. “He just doesn’t know that it’s him.” 

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something but then closed it right after. Baekhyun didn’t want to get his hopes up as he knew their situation was complicated. 

“Let’s go, the closest location is a couple blocks away,” Baekhyun said.

\--

The first location they had gone to didn’t have much. The only thing that seemed to be out of place in the alley were the initials ‘BB’ that were etched into the wall. The had just reached the second location. This one was by the harbour, just a ten-minute walk from the other attack. The scene was easy to find as there were destroyed boxes and a caution tape around the area.

Baekhyun was a couple feet in front of Chanyeol. He appreciated the way the former walked, it was like he was walking on a bed of flowers. For being such a fearsome creature with formidable powers, Baekhyun was something that Chanyeol could never figure out. 

“If you’re done staring at my ass,” Baekhyun said, pulling Chanyeol from his thoughts. “We’ve arrived.”

In front of them was the sectioned off area. There was still some blood around and objects were in disarray. Baekhyun moved forward and went to lift the tape to get closer. But a voice cut him off. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” the voice said. Chanyeol recognized who it was when they spoke for the second time. “Can’t you see the area is closed to civilians?”

Baekhyun simply turned around and gave Chanyeol a look. Chanyeol sighed and turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Minseok. He must’ve either just finished or was going to be starting his shift. 

“Minseok,” Chanyeol said. Minseok immediately recognized Chanyeol. He was also part of the organization, but his main task was to make sure that any human murders that happened would be reported in a specific way to the media. Basically, he was one of the reasons why humans weren’t scared shitless of unknown murderers. 

“Chanyeol, I was wondering when you were going to come about,” Minseok said when stood beside Chanyeol. “Who’s your friend? New recruit?”

Minseok was eyeing Baekhyun. Baekhyun wasn’t in any hunting gear at all. Chanyeol knew he wasn’t supposed to be working with any sort of supernatural creature. But, he wasn’t just about to admit to it either.

“Something like that,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun stayed where he was, just watching the interaction between the two “He’s helping me out with the case since there aren’t many leads to go on.”

Minseok nodded, but gave Chanyeol a curious gaze. “Does Junmyeon know about this?”

“Does Junmyeon _need_ to know?” Chanyeol countered. “I’m not doing anything wrong.”

Minseok shrugged his shoulders and put his hands up in defense. “Was just asking.” Minseok pulled out his phone. “I’ll let the clean up crew know that you’re here. How much time you going to need?”

“Not much, hour tops.” 

Minseok nodded and bid farewell. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Chanyeol said as he brushed passed Baekhyun and held up the tape for him. Baekhyun regarded him for a moment before he mumbled a thanks and walked under the tape.

The pair walked closer to the scene, both were careful where they stepped. 

“There definitely was a struggle,” Chanyeol said as he looked at destroyed boxes and blood scatter along the floor. The report he read earlier said as much, though when he looked at what was in front of him, there wasn’t as much damage as he thought. 

Baekhyun hummed in response. Chanyeol looked over and watched Baekhyun, who knelt beside some debris. His slender hands were gentle as they shifted through broken pieces of wood. He bit his lower lip as he was concentrating on what he was doing. As Chanyeol continued to gaze at the other, he wondered what it would be like to feel the gentle touches of Baekhyun’s hand. What it would feel like to look down at the other, while his face was contorted in pleasure--

Chanyeol looked away and tried to focus on what was in front of him. He needed to pull himself together. They were just working together for this case, to help clear Baekhyun’s name, that was all. He tried to ignore the fact that he felt a little disappointed that they would only just be interacting for the case. He was supposed to hate vampires, he was supposed to kill them… so why would he care about interacting with one outside of a case? Why should he care about something that was going to outlive him?

Chanyeol shook his head to try and get himself together. As he did so, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It had reflected some light, which was what caught his attention. He knelt down to inspect it some more. 

He reached out to push some debris out of the way and he instantly noticed the difference between his and Baekhyun’s hand. His were rough and calloused. Used to kill creatures. Baekhyun’s were soft and feminine. But not really feminine because they were just Baekhyun’s. 

Chanyeol sighed loudly, mostly at himself for constantly thinking about Baekhyun and not the task at hand.

“If you don’t want me here, I don’t need to stay,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol looked up and saw that Baekhyun stopped what he was doing to look at him. Chanyeol quickly looked away.

Chanyeol ignored his comment and looked for the object that shone in his eye from before. When he found it, he wasn’t able to recognize what it was at first. He picked it up with his rough fingers and put it in his palm. It was a small cross and its tip extended out back like a--

Baekhyun appeared at his side then. “Is that an earring?”

“It looks like it,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun reached out, with his delicate fingers, Chanyeol unintentionally flinched. He didn’t want Baekhyun’s fingered to be soiled by Chanyeol’s callousness.

Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol flinch but didn’t say anything of it. Did he think that Chanyeol flinched because he was a vampire? Because Chanyeol was disgusted by him?

Chanyeol stood when the other had a hold of the object. This proximity between them was confusing Chanyeol, more and more.

“I think… I’ve seen this somewhere before,” Baekhyun said as he stood as well. He looked at Chanyeol. “Do you mind if I take this with me? I’ll ask my friends to see if they recognize who the owner is.”

Chanyeol nodded his head. “Sure.”

Baekhyun tucked the piece into his pocket and looked around the area. Chanyeol knew that there probably wasn’t going to be anything more. Since they were fighting a vampire, they both knew that the likelihood of there being any sort of evidence would be unlikely. 

“I’ll go to the morgue and check out the bodies,” Chanyeol said. Though they both knew that there more than likely would be nothing on them, Chanyeol really just wanted to get some fresh air, away from Baekhyun.

“Okay,” Baekhyun said. “We can reconvene later.”

 

\--

Chanyeol checked his phone for the time, it was five in the morning. Yixing should probably still be working in the morgue. Much like many people in the department, they were all night-owls. Chanyeol quickly showed his pass and made his way down a flight of stairs that led to where the coroners did their work. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, there were two signs; to the left pointed to _Dr. Lee Jinki_ and to the right was _Dr. Zhang Yixing_. Jinki dealt with normal day to day human casualties; whereas Yixing dealt with any of the supernatural cases. Chanyeol walked down the hall and saw the light on in the coroner's room. Yixing office light was off, but Chanyeol knew that he was in the other room. 

Chanyeol pushed open the door and saw Yixing finishing up on a cadaver.

“Chanyeol, what a pleasant surprise,” Yixing said. “I just finished up on your case.”

“Anything pressing I need to know?” Chanyeol walked over to the cadaver and stood on the other side of where Yixing was.

“Nothing you don’t already know,” Yixing said as he handed over the victim’s folder to Chanyeol. “They were drained of their blood. The second one though,” Yixing tapped the table in between them, signaling that this was the second one, “put up a fight. He had a couple of broken bones, some skins under his nails. But given that he fought a vampire, the skin cells won’t be able to tell us much.”

Chanyeol opened the folder and flicked through the pictures that Yixing took hoping to find anything of importance. But there was nothing. Chanyeol sighed then handed back the folder to Yixing.

“This is going to take forever,” Chanyeol said.

“I heard that the suspect was Byun Baekhyun,” Yixing said. Chanyeol did his best not to sigh again. Many people who worked in the organization knew of Baekhyun, not many knew what he actually looked like. 

Chanyeol nodded his head. “Yes, but I’ve cleared him. He’s being framed.”

Yixing nodded and turned to walk to the small table that was by the door, where he usually stored any cases he was working on. Chanyeol started at the pale body in front of him.

The bite marks on the man's neck were still visible and Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to be bitten by a vampire or how it feel like to have Baekhyun drink his blood-- No. Not again. 

Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair. 

“Minseok was here earlier,” Yixing said facing Chanyeol.

“And?”

“Nothing really,” Yixing said. “He told me you weren’t working alone.”

“I’m allowed to ask for help once in awhile, you know?” 

Yixing shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just interesting who your company was is all.”

Chanyeol knew then that Minseok had known that Baekhyun was a vampire. Whether or not Minseok put two and two together to deduce that it was Baekhyun was something that Chanyeol hoped didn’t happen.

“If there’s nothing of any significance here,” Chanyeol said as he walked towards the door where Yixing was. “I’m going to head out.”

“Just be careful,” Yixing said as Chanyeol left.

 

After the morgue, Chanyeol figured he should make a pit-stop at HQ. The building wasn’t any different than the other highrises in downtown. But his organization took the top ten floors of the buildings. They had their own separate elevator which was only activated through facial recognition and a series of other passwords needed. Chanyeol’s department itself was the fifth level, floor number 45. It didn’t matter where the department fell for the floor’s numbers, the only one that did matter was the fiftieth floor. That was where all of the leaders of each department were, including Junmyeon, which was exactly where Chanyeol was heading.

Technically, with Chanyeol’s reputation, he could have his own office on the fiftieth floor; however, he knew from seeing Junmyeon that there wasn’t much field work for them. For Chanyeol, that would mean he’d be missing out on the best part of the job. 

The elevator dinged when he reached the top level. The doors peeled opened and revealed a reception desk. Taeyeon was in today. When she saw Chanyeol she smiled. 

“Chanyeol, it’s been awhile since you’ve been up here,” she said when he approached. 

“Been busy,” he replied. He turned his head to the left to look down the hall. “Is Junmyeon in?”

“He is,” she said, typing at her computer. “He should’ve just finished a meeting.”

Chanyeol thanked her and moved down the hall towards Junmyeon’s office. It was one of the closest doors, with clear windows, that people could look into. It was only the bosses that got the opaque walls. 

Chanyeol peered through the glass and saw Junmyeon rifling through paper. He gave a quick knock and then entered.

“Hey,” Chanyeol said. “You got some time?”

Junmyeon smiled. “‘Course. Door.”

Junmyeon was always so particular when it came to his door. He always preferred it shut, even if you just wanted a quick word with him. 

After shutting the door, Chanyeol moved and took a seat across from Junmyeon.

“How’s the case going?”

Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders. “Not really much for me to go on. I just finished up with Yixing as well.”

“Did... _he_ give you any trouble?”

“It’s not him,” Chanyeol said quickly then he realized his mistake. “He’s being framed.”

“How do you know that?”

“I received some information,” Chanyeol said. He was slightly embarrassed to say that he got taken down and needed a said vampire to save him. 

“Which I’m assuming that you’re not going to tell me who it is?” Chanyeol shook his head. Junmyeon sighed and leaned back into his chair. “What can I help you with then?”

Why was he here? He wasn’t so sure himself. He knew that he didn’t need Junmyeon for any direction. Chanyeol was one of the best hunters in his organization. He didn’t need direction from anyone.

“W-what the, uh, regulation again, on human and vampire relations?” Chanyeol asked before he could stop himself. He turned his head and looked out the window. The highrise next to them was a regular business one. The layout had multiple cubicles filled with bored-out-of-their-mind employees. Chanyeol stared at the building he was damn glad he didn’t have that job. 

“If they are any such relations, then it would need to be reported and they would need to register their relationship so we can keep an eye on it…”Junmyeon said slowly. Chanyeol turned his head back to Junmyeon’s suspicious gaze. “You should know this already.”

“Oh, no,” Chanyeol said quickly. “I do. I was...just…”

_What was he doing?_ He thought to himself. He knew the rules and regulations like the back of his hand. What was he doing sitting here questioning it? Was he hoping that maybe they changed the rules? But then that would mean he…

“Chanyeol?” Junmyeon leaned forward on his desk. His voice was filled with concern. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything's just peachy.”

Junmyeon regarded Chanyeol for a moment. “Minseok called me earlier and told me that you had a friend with you at the scene…”

Chanyeol made no move to respond. Damn that Minseok.

“Chanyeol, do you know someone who is in such a relationship?” Junmyeon tried again.

“Nope,” Chanyeol smiled. “I feel like I should also tell you that we need to tighten our network security. Information about the case is being leaked.”

“By who?” Junmyeon looked alarmed.

“Someone.”

Junmyeon regarded him once again. Chanyeol took this as a cue to leave.

“That’s all I wanted to say,” Chanyeol stood. “See ya ‘round.”

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said just before Chanyeol opened the door. “On the record, if you know someone who is in that _sort_ of relationship, they need to be reported. Off the record, however, I hope that they know what they’re doing and are being safe.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything. But once he was sure that Junmyeon had finished, he left. He made a quick farewell to Taeyeon and left the building in haste. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, maybe then he would be able to think clearly.

 

Chanyeol started to walk around downtown. It around 9 o’clock now and things were starting to pick up. He felt utterly exhausted and couldn’t wait to go home. But, of course, luck was not on his side as of late. 

“Chanyeol?” It was Jongin, he had his backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Oh, hey,” Chanyeol said. “You’re up early for a night owl.”

Jongin chuckled. “I’m not always with Kyungsoo, you know.”

Chanyeol nodded. “What are you up to?”

“Just going to get some work done.”

“You mean some hacking?” Chanyeol said seriously. Jongin gave him a small smirk. “I hope you know that I told the organization that we were hacked.”

“Good, I was hoping you would,” Jongin said honestly. “I need practice with tighter security. Anyways, I’ll catch you later?”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to bid farewell but then closed it again. He felt this itch to ask Jongin about the whole ‘mates’ situation again, but he wasn’t sure if it was his place to do so. With his reputation and all, did he really have any right to be questioning his situation? He already fucked up by saying something to Junmyeon. 

“Unless you wanted to join me?” Jongin said taking the cue from Chanyeol. “I’m heading to a coffee shop I frequent. It’s pretty quiet around this time, if you wanted to talk?”

Chanyeol nodded and followed Jongin through the downtown streets. They didn’t walk for too long. The cafe that Jongin frequented was quaint. It was on the smaller side, but it had some quirks to it, so Chanyeol understood why Jongin liked this place so much. Jongin directed Chanyeol to one of the tables in the corner right beside the window, then left him to sit so he could grab a coffee.

“Do you tell Kyungsoo everything?” Chanyeol asked quietly once Jongin was seated. Though the cafe was relatively empty, and they were in a far corner, Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel paranoid. 

“No, not everything,” Jongin said. “There are some things that I like to keep private.”

“Will you tell him about this?”

“Not if you don’t want me too,” Jongin said. “You seem troubled.”

Chanyeol bit his lips before he responded. He just felt so childish and unsure about so many things that he didn’t even know where to begin.

“How, I mean,” Chanyeol sighed and put his head in his hands.

“Is this about Baekhyun?” Chanyeol nodded. “Is this also about what you asked me about the other day?” Chanyeol hesitated but nodded nonetheless. 

“To be honest,” Jongin started after a moment of silence. “To mate with a vampire, just like any normal relationship, requires trust and communication. Kyungsoo trusts me not to go blabbing about what he is to people and to stay faithful. Just as I trust him not to go around sucking everyone’s blood and not to kill me.”

Chanyeol looked up.

“I can’t say that I know how you’re feeling,” Jongin continues. “When I first met Kyungsoo, I instantly felt something between us, it was like...time froze for a split second, like...like something pierced my soul.” Chanyeol knew exactly how that felt. “I fell for who he was as a living creature, for lack of a better word. When we first started seeing each other I thought I was going crazy because of how I felt for him.” Jongin looked down at the steam coming from his coffee. “The more and more time I spent with him the more I was falling for him. Then when he told me what he was and what I was feeling was _because_ of who he was, I was okay with it.”

“Weren’t you scared?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Of course, I was,” Jongin said. “If you weren’t then you’d be crazy. I mean I fell in love with a vampire.” Jongin chuckled. “The point is, is that just because you are two different species doesn’t mean that you can’t love one another. It doesn't mean that you can’t be together. The only one who’s stopping you is yourself.”

“But...my job is to kill his species, I _hate_ his species,” Chanyeol said. Jongin made an ‘O’ shape as if he finally realized what the problem really was.

“Do you hate him?”

“I do,” Chanyeol said, but he didn’t say with finality. 

“But you don’t?”

“But I don’t.”

“Then isn’t that all that matters?” Jongin said. Chanyeol looked him in the eyes, his eyebrows were drawn together in confusion. “Just because I love Kyungsoo doesn’t mean, I love all vampires. A lot of the ones I’ve met, other than Baekhyun, are actually really terrible creatures. The only thing that ultimately matters, is how the two of you feel about each other. Besides, if he’s anything like Kyungsoo, which he is, then he would understand why you would hate vampires.”

Chanyeol looked out the window and took in everything that Jongin said. “Thanks, Jongin. This helped.” 

“I hope you remember what I said before, they aren’t as bad as you think,” Jongin said in response. “And Baekhyun really takes these kinds of things seriously. Even if he doesn’t show it.”

\--

It was the next night and Baekhyun received another message from Jongin. Another body had been found, but this time it was a vampire. Jongin sent him the address. Baekhyun dialed Chanyeol’s phone number, which Jongin had given him earlier. He wasn’t answering. Baekhyun tried once more but gave up after the second fail. 

Instead, Baekhyun took it upon himself to go to the location. It was in another alley. As much as he wanted to roll his eyes at the cliche antics of this vampire, he knew he needed to take this seriously. Since the murder just happened, Baekhyun wasn’t surprised to see the organization still there, working at the scene.

He tried to look at the scene from the rooftop he was on. Though he had vampire eyes and could see clearly in the night, the movement and shuffling of the humans beneath him, made it difficult for him to see it properly. From what he could see, there wasn’t much on the scene. The body had already been taken away, so he didn’t know who died. But if it was a vampire, then it must’ve been a hunter who did it, right?

Baekhyun wasn’t too sure. With the recent murders that have been going on, perhaps the vampire got in the way and the killer needed to get rid of the victim.

Baekhyun pursed his lips, this might just be a separate case than the one he and Chanyeol were working on. He was about to leave when one of the men below lifted up an object. It was something small, but also something he was sure he had seen before. He used all of his concentration to focus on the object. It was… a ring. It was a simple ring, with an emblem of a ‘V’ on it. That meant that this ring belonged to a vampire hunter. He knew that Chanyeol wore one or did. He hadn’t see Chanyeol wear it recently. Could it be that Chanyeol only wore it when he hunted?

Baekhyun started to worry. Was it possible that Chanyeol was hunting when he wasn’t with Baekhyun? It shouldn’t matter to him though, that was Chanyeol’s job. But why did this particular incident bother him so much?

Baekhyun pushed away from the edge of the roof and headed in the direction of the morgue, which he knew the vampire’s body would be at. 

 

He arrived at the morgue in a decent amount of time. He used his vampiric speed to get him down the stairs. He used his nose and happened to pick up on Chanyeol’s scent, which led him right. He peered through the door and saw no one inside.

He walked inside and made sure to shut the door behind him. The vampire body was just in front of him, lying underneath a sheet. Baekhyun approached cautiously and when he reached his hand out to reveal the vampire's face, his hand was shaking. He closed clenched his hand and shook his head. After giving himself a moment, he unclenched his fist and pulled back the sheet. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathed. He wasn’t one for swearing, he only did so, when the situation called for it. And this was one of those situations.

In front of him was Jongdae. His loyal and long time informant. He had sent Jongdae on an errand, to find the owner of the earring. He must’ve found out who it was, if he ended up dead. His body was already starting to wrinkle, it would be difficult for Baekhyun to figure out how he died. 

“I figured one of you guys would show up,” a stranger had said. He had snuck up on Baekhyun, when the latter was focused on his friend's body, lying in front of him. “I’m the head coroner here, you can call me Yixing.”

Baekhyun looked at Yixing curiously. “Why haven't you sounded an alarm?”

“Just because you’re a different species, doesn’t mean you don’t care for one another.”

“Only if everyone thought like you,” Baekhyun said and looked back down at Jongdae. He looked so peaceful asleep, but the more time passed, the more Jongdae started to age. 

“Chanyeol’s just stubborn,” Yixing said. But before Baekhyun could question him, he continued. “Minseok told me how Chanyeol was working with a vampire. I figured you must the infamous Byun Baekhyun.” Yixing took a couple steps toward Baekhyun and gave him a look of sympathy. “I’ve known him many years now, and he isn’t one to work with people, let alone a vampire. You must be something special.” 

Baekhyun said nothing. He hoped that he was something special to Chanyeol. Baekhyun was usually a confident being, but with Chanyeol and his… stubbornness, as Yixing called it, makes Baekhyun wonder if they are meant for one another.

“The file of your friend is on the desk there,” Yixing said as he made his way back to the door. “Some of the pictures are double, you can take those but for the rest please leave it there.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said quietly as Yixing left. Baekhyun walked over to the desk where the folder was situated. He flipped open the folder and read through the documents. Baekhyun wasn’t expecting much. But he was surprised to see a note about a phoenix tattoo. He flipped to the back where the pictures were and saw the phoenix mark on Jongdae’s shoulder. 

As he stared at the picture, the image of Chanyeol’s ring from earlier made it’s presence known in his mind. Why would something of Chanyeol’s be at the scene and as well, the phoenix mark? Unless…

He tucked the picture inside his pocket and made his way out of the building. Baekhyun’s mind started to work in overdrive. He started thinking of the interactions he had anytime the Phoenix was mentioned. He also remembered the room that Chanyeol kept under lock and key.

 

\--

Chanyeol had locked himself in his apartment after his conversation with Jongin. He needed time just to get himself together. To really think about the situation he was in. He was letting someone distract him from his work. And this someone wasn’t even human. Even after his lockdown he had no idea what he was going to do. 

Chanyeol woke to see a figure standing above him. He reflexively reached for the dagger underneath his pillow, but then he recognized Baekhyun’s face. He didn’t look too happy. Chanyeol noticed a door opened behind the vampire. It was the door for his not-so-secret room that held all of the objects from vampires he killed. Shit.

Chanyeol sat up. “Baek--”

“Are you the fucking Phoenix, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun said with such anger. He was clenching something in his hand. Chanyeol felt his heart drop. “Are you?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol said as he stood. He knew that there was no point in lying. “I am.”

Baekhyun raised the object in his hand. It was the dragon pendant from the other night. “You killed him? You killed Kris?”

“Baek--”

“And you killed Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Jongdae?” Chanyeol said he was clearly confused. But Baekhyun was too upset to coherently think as to why he would be confused. Baekhyun pulled the picture that was in his pocket and threw it at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol opened it and saw his Phoenix mark on the skin. Only it wasn’t his mark. He could tell that it was a fake.

“This wasn’t me, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said.

“Liar.”

“I promise you it wasn’t me,” Chanyeol said. He wanted to reached out and touch Baekhyun. “I haven’t hunted since we started investigating together. I’m sorry about your friends, both of them.”

“You mother fucker.” A new round of rage hit Baekhyun, as he flung himself at Chanyeol. But he managed to get out of the way. “I told you about Kris. I told you and you acted like you did nothing.”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol lunged out of the way again. But instead of it being Baekhyun’s body, it was the glass that was resting on his nightstand. The pendant was thrown along with it. “What do you want me to say? Yes, I killed him. That was days ago, when I saw you all as the same despicable creatures--” Baekhyun was prepared to through the lamp but he didn’t release it. “--Do I regret what I did? No. Because that’s my job and I’m damn good at it. The only thing I regret--” Chanyeol paused. The talk he had with Jongin and the previous conversation with Baekhyun came swirling in his mind. He thought of all the times he saw Baekhyun and all the times that he secretly wished that their situation was different. That it wasn’t his job to kill vampires. But most importantly, he wished that there could’ve been something more, that they could be like what Jongin and Kyungsoo are. He even surprised himself with the sudden revelation.“--is hurting you.”

Baekhyun dropped the lamp, which caused it to shatter on the floor. Neither of them acknowledged it when they both approached one another and pressed their lips together. Chanyeol felt like everything fell into place. Everything made sense to him. They made sense to him. And damn it felt so fucking right. 

Chanyeol ran his hands down Baekhyun’s back and down his ass until they reached his thighs. Baekhyun pushed his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol picked the smaller up in his arms and placed him on the bed. Baekhyun was lying at the center of the bed, with Chanyeol's knee pressed against his crotch. Baekhyun ran his hands through the other’s hair and ground his hardening member against Chanyeol’s knee. 

Chanyeol ran his hand on the outside of Baekhyun’s thigh, while the other started to push up the vampire’s shirt. Chanyeol detached his lips and looked at the other. To him, now, there was no more vampire and no more hunter. There were just two men. Two men who desired each other.

He used both of his hands to pull off Baekhyun’s shirt, his following right after. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, while biting his lower lip. Chanyeol bent forward and attached his lips to Baekhyun’s neck, leaving love marks in his wake. He continued downward as Baekhyun gasped and tucked at Chanyeol’s hair. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun said, when Chanyeol brought his hand to his hardened member. Chanyeol could feel his member straining in his pants, so he rearranged them their crotches were rubbing against one another. Slowly they started grinding against one another. Baekhyun moaned, which caused Chanyeol to grow harder.

Baekhyun pulled at Chanyeol’s head until their lips met again briefly. Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol’s head back a bit so they could look at each other in their eyes. “I want you so much right now.”

Chanyeol’s hand went under Baekhyun’s waist band. “Can I?”

“You better.”

Chanyeol smirked and unbuttoned Baekhyun’s pants, pulling down, both his pants and boxer briefs. Chanyeol’s pant followed suit and when their, now bare cocks brushed against one another, both groaned.

“Shit,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun pushed his hips up and kissed Chanyeol hard. “I want to be buried so deep in you.”

Baekhyun rolled them over, so he straddled Chanyeol’s hips. “Where’s you lube?”

Chanyeol reached over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle. Baekhyun immediately grabbed it and spread it on Chanyeol’s cock.

“Wait, what about--” Chanyeol started. But Baekhyun silenced him with a kiss.

“I don’t think you realized how _long_ I’ve been waiting for this.”

Baekhyun lined himself up and slowly, lowered himself down. Chanyeol had placed his hands on his hips to help steady the vampire. Baekhyun had his head thrown back with his eyebrows scrunched together. He’s never looked to fucking good before. Baekhyun’s hand, that were resting on Chanyeol's lower stomach had clenched into fists as he adjusted to Chanyeol’s size.

Chanyeols ran his hands up and down Baekhyun’s side to help him. And slowly, Baekhyun began to ride Chanyeol. Chanyeol ended up digging his feet into the bed so he could meet Baekhyun halfway. This caused the vampire to fall forward and place his hands on either side of Chanyeol’s head. 

Baekhyun moaned and Chanyeol leaned up to kiss him. They broke away when air was needed and Baekhyun put his face into Chanyeol’s neck, moaning. God, just hearing his moans made Chanyeol harder. He was so turned on. 

When he felt Baekhyun’s teeth, Chanyeol leaned his neck over, so that Baekhyun could have more exposure as he rode him. Chanyeol could still feel his teeth graze his skin and then something clicked inside Chanyeol. Something that Chanyeol didn’t even know he wanted until that moment.

“Bite me.”

Baekhyun stopped all movement and pulled back to face Chanyeol. “What?”

“Bite me.”

“I-I don't…”

“I want you to,” Chanyeol said, letting go of Baekhyun’s hip so he could brush some of Baekhyun's hair out of his eyes. “I want my blood in you.”

Even though Chanyeol was only human, he felt a possessiveness over Baekhyun that he couldn't explain. But what he could understand is the way that Kyungsoo felt any time Chanyeol looked at his lover. An immense amount of jealous and equally, possessiveness.

Baekhyun looked into Chanyeol's eyes to try and find any sort of uncertainty. But, no, Chanyeol was very certain. To show this, he pushed his hips up, hitting Baekhyun's prostate. This caused him to moan and let his head fall against Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol kept his pace going. He wanted to tell Baekhyun to do it, but he suddenly felt Baekhyun's teeth at his neck once again. He didn't bite down at first. He applied a little pressure, just to test the waters and when there was no refusal from the other, he bit down. Both moaned. Chanyeol from the arousal he got from having Baekhyun bite him and Baekhyun from tasting Chanyeol's blood.

Both keeping going at their paces, one thrusting and one sucking. When Baekhyun finally pulled away and sealed the wound, he sat up and started to meet Chanyeol's thrusts. Chanyeol noticed some blood on the corner of Baekhyun's mouth. He rose, causing Baekhyun to sit in his lap while burying his cock deeper in the other. Baekhyun was managing quite well without the others help.

Chanyeol leaned over and licked the blood and then kissed Baekhyun softly. It felt like, as he did that, that he was almost solidifying their fate. That maybe the idea of them actually being mates and having feelings for each wasn't a bad thing. 

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun clenching around him. Baekhyun pulled away and wrapped his arms loosely around Chanyeol's head, as the latter started to kiss Baekhyun’s chest and neck, basically anywhere he could get his mouth.

Chanyeol could feel heat pool in his stomach.

“Fuck, I’m close.”

“Me too,” Baekhyun mumbled. Chanyeol halted Baekhyun’s movement and swung him onto his back. The latter’s arms were now around Chanyeol’s neck, one of his hands gripping on to Chanyeol’s hair and he picked his pace. Every thrust hitting Baekhyun’s prostate. Baekhyun wrapped his legs tightly around Chanyeol’s hips, trying to push him deeper.

“C-Chanyeol.” Baekhyun moaned. Chanyeol reached in between them and started to stroke Baekhyun’s member. He wanted them to come together. “Don’t stop. Right there.”

They kept their pace and didn’t stop. Baekhyun reached out his hand and clenched the bed sheets as he came. Chanyeol helped him through it and tried to maintain his pace when Baekhyun clenched. 

Just after Baekhyun released, Chanyeol did as well. 

It was probably one of the best orgasms he had ever had. Both were struggling to catch their breaths. Chanyeol had gathered enough energy was about to pull out and roll off of Baekhyun. But, Baekhyun held him close. 

“It’s okay. Just, don’t move.” 

Chanyeol moved in and gave him a kiss. A slow, passionate kiss. Then buried his face in the other’s neck, while the other stroked his hair. 

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Baekhyun chuckled quietly.

“But worth it,” Chanyeol said against the former’s neck and gave it a light kiss. “So, mates, huh?”

Baekhyun hummed. “What caused you to change your mind about...this?”

“I had a talk with Jongin,” Chanyeol admitted. “He helped me clear up my thoughts and perceptions about things.”

Baekhyun hummed again. “Bless that Jongin.”

 

\--

Baekhyun woke to the blaring music of his phone. He scrambled to get untangled from the sheets and Chanyeol’s arms. It was Jongin. He picked it up and felt his stomach drop. Jongin never called him.

“What’s wrong?”

All Baekhyun heard was sporadic breathing. 

“Jongin, what's wrong?”

“Baek-Baekhyun, help,” Jongin cried. Baekhyun could barely hear much as Jongin’s breathing was loud. 

“Where are you?” Baekhyun started to gather his things, which cause Chanyeol to start to wake up. Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun with a groggy stare. “Where's Kyungsoo?”

Did something happen to him? Why weren’t they together? Was...was Kyungsoo dead? Baekhyun started to fear the worse. It must’ve been written on his face because Chanyeol rose and looked at him with concern.

“Help me,” Jongin whispered. He quickly gasped. “He’s coming back.”

Then there was a dial tone. Baekhyun immediately tried calling the number again and again. But when it failed. He called Kyungsoo. Baekhyun started to feel himself panic, more and more.

“Baekhyun? What's wrong?” Chanyeol asked him. Instead of answering, Baekhyun kept redialing over and over as he put his clothes back on. “Baekhyun?”

“S-Something's wrong. Jongin called me crying for help and Kyungsoo isn't picking--” Baekhyun stopped when he heard Kyungsoo groggy, disoriented voice. From the corner of his eye, he saw Chanyeol get up and head to his closest. 

“Hello?”

“Kyungsoo! Where is Jongin? What is happening?”

“What do you mean?” Then Kyungsoo gasped. “Jongin? Jongin.”

He must've been searching. Baekhyun heard shuffling on the other side of the line.

“Kyungsoo, _what_ happened? He called me sobbing.” Chanyeol came out of the closest dressed in his hunting gear. He may not have known what was happening but he was ready for whatever was to come.

“Shit. Oh _fuck_. Baekhyun. We were attacked last night.”

“By who?”

“I don’t know. I got hit with a stake. Fuck.” Kyungsoo groaned. But then all sound stopped.

“Kyung--” Baekhyun grabbed onto Chanyeol's arm, unconsciously, who had walked up to him during his conversation with Kyungsoo.

“It was _him_. The Phoenix. He left his mark here.”

Baekhyun looked to Chanyeol as he spoke. “That's not possible.”

“Shit. I'm going to hunt him down--”

“No,” Baekhyun said quickly tightening his grip on Chanyeol’s arm. “No, you don't understand. It wasn't the Phoenix.” Chanyeol eyed him with a set jaw. “I was with the Phoenix last night. So it couldn't have been him.”

“What do you mean you were with him?”

“It's complicated. Where are you?” Baekhyun said. Without a word between them, the pair made their way to the door, as Baekhyun kept talking with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol was being so good. He was being so attentive. Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel his heart warm in this troubling situation.

“My place.” They ended the call just as Chanyeol locked his door.

 

When Kyungsoo opened his door, he looked destroyed, Chanyeol thought. They was nothing physically wrong with him nor his apartment. Just emotionally he looked destroyed. He hair was a bit disheveled and it looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He must’ve changed his shirt as well, since there was no evidence of a hole.

“What's he doing with you?” Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and then down at the ground, like he was guilty of doing something. That must've tipped Kyungsoo off. “You're shitting me. He’s the fucking Phoenix?”

Kyungsoo became very angry. Very fast. Luckily for Chanyeol and his fast reflexes, he dodged Kyungsoo’s reach. When he went to reach again, Baekhyun stepped between them and pressed a hand against Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Stop. This can be dealt with later,” Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo looked between the pair. “Where is the mark?”

“Just because you two fucked doesn't mean you have to be on his side.” Baekhyun smacked Kyungsoo on the head. “It doesn't matter what the mark looks like. We need to find Jongin.”

“It does,” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo sighed and pointed over to the wall beside his balcony door. It was small, but still it stood out against the plain white wall. 

Chanyeol checked out the mark. Obviously a fake. He pulled out the photo that Baekhyun had thrown at him. It had the same differences. This meant that whoever had attacked Jongdae also attacked Kyungsoo. Which, Chanyeol was hoping, meant that it was the same person who was framing Baekhyun.

“It’s the same as the photo,” Chanyeol said softly. “This has to be the same person who was framing Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun, who was just behind Chanyeol, received a call. “Jongin?”

He put it on speaker phone, Kyungsoo was by their side in an instant.

“My sweet.”

Jongin choked a sob. “Soo--help.”

“My sweet, where are you?”

“I don't know.”

“Who has you?” Kyungsoo was progressively getting more frustrated. 

“I... don't know.” Chanyeol knew he wasn’t the only one who took note of that pause. 

“Are you alone?” Chanyeol asked. There was another pause before Jongin spoke.

“No,” Jongin said. “He wants me to tell you that...That he wants Baekhyun to come. Alone. He said that…” Jongin's breathing changed again. “He said that, if he isn’t alone then I will die. If Baekhyun has help or is supervised in any way, I will die.”

“Why is he doing this?” Kyungsoo asked.

“He said that...it’s the Phoenix’s fault. He said...that if the Phoenix took away his loved one, then he’s going to do the same.”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both looked at Chanyeol. Baekhyun with concern and Kyungsoo wore an expression that Chanyeol had trouble understanding. It was a mix of anger but at the same time Chanyeol saw sympathy. 

Jongin grunted through the speaker.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo said.

“He said that time is ticking. The location will be sent via text.” Jongin said. The conversation was drawing to a close. Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak, but Jongin spoke first. He had spoken so fast however, that it took Chanyeol a moment to process what he had said. “It’s Tao.”

There was a yelp of pain that came from Jongin and then the dial tone.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo yelled. He snatched the phone from Baekhyun’s hand. “Jongin!” The grip was getting tighter. Chanyeol could see his fingers becoming white.

“Don’t break the phone,” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo was pulled from his agony and threw the phone at Baekhyun, who was surprised and fumbled the phone. 

Kyungsoo rose and grabbed at Chanyeol’s collar and pushed his hard against the wall.

“It’s all your fucking fault,” Kyungsoo growled. He bared his fangs and Chanyeol took to the defense. He pulled out one of his daggers and pressed it against Kyungsoo’s chest. “It’s your fucking fault that my mate might die. I should kill you for this.”

The next thing Chanyeol knew was that the pressure from his chest was gone and Baekhyun was standing in front of him. Kyungsoo landed on the other side of his room, but because of his fast reflexes, he landed on his feet.

“You lay another hand on him, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said. “And you will regret it immensely.”

Chanyeol has never seen this side of Baekhyun before. As much as it terrified him to see Baekhyun this angry, it also made him incredibly turned on.

“He’s a fucking hunter. The _Phoenix_ , Baek.” Kyungsoo threw back. “How long have we been looking for a chance to kill him? How many of our friends has he killed? And now Tao has my mate, because this fucker killed Kris.” Kyungsoo took a breath pointing his finger at Chanyeol. “Jongin might die because he fucking exists.”

“And so will I,” Baekhyun countered. 

“Then send me in,” Chanyeol said, as the phone in Baekhyun’s hand vibrated. Both vampires looked at him in surprise. Chanyeol could understand Kyungsoo's feeling and where his head was at. He would probably be just as angry if he knew that Baekhyun was in that situation, even if they had only just opened their hearts to each other.

“What?”

“If I killed his mate, then I could more than likely take him on as well,” Chanyeol said. He was trying to convince them and himself.

“Chanyeol, no,” Baekhyun said, gripping Chanyeol’s forearm. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a soft smile before his plucked the phone from Baekhyun’s other hand. 

“I can do this. I’ve been managing all these years without you,” Chanyeol said.

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Kyungsoo muttered. “You really don’t understand how mates work, do you?” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo perplexed. He thought he understood how mates worked, but maybe he had the information wrong? “If you go in there alone, you really think Baekhyun is just going to stand off to the side and watch as you could potentially die?”

“This is what my job entails, Kyungsoo.” 

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s grip tighten. 

“Yes, but Baekhyun is also your mate. That takes precedence over some stupid job.”

“Then you think I’m just going to sit here and let him go in alone?” Chanyeol was starting to angry. This entire situation was fucked up. “There’s no winning in this situation.”

“We need a plan,” Baekhyun said. Taking back the phone from Chanyeol’s hand. “We need one fast.”

\--

Baekhyun approached the abandoned warehouse. The location that Tao sent was far enough away from any sort of distraction. It was just outside the city. It looked like it hadn’t been used in over a century. Baekhyun smirked slightly before he made his way to a side door, which leads into the main building.

There was a wide, empty room in front of him, save for the fact that Jongin was tied to the chair in the center of the room. It was like he was carefully placed there because there was a light that shone right above him. The poor boy looked like he was covered in blood. Baekhyun’s eye twitched.

Baekhyun slowly approached Jongin, but he stayed far enough away just in case. He wasn’t sure what Tao had planned but he knew he needed to stay alive. 

“Jongin,” Baekhyun said. He was stopped several meters away from him. “Jongin. It’s me, Baekhyun.”

Jongin slowly lifted his head. He face looked worse than the rest of his body. He could tell that Jongin wanted to speak, but from what he could tell, Jongin was to injured to do so. Baekhyun felt himself grow more and more furious. 

“Tao,” Baekhyun said, scanning the room. “Come out. I’m here like you asked.”

Baekhyun heard footsteps walking towards him. Tao was hiding in the shadows behind a poll. 

“Did you like the trail of breadcrumbs I left for you?” Tao asked as he stopped right beside Jongin. Tao didn’t look much different, other than the blood that covered his white shirt. His eyes, though, they looked fiercer.

“You were the ones who drained the humans?” Baekhyun asked.

Tao smiled brightly. 

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to send your little boyfriend after you,” Tao said. “I wanted him to kill you. So, I could live peacefully and happily with Kris. But _he_ had to kill Kris before I got that chance.”

“That doesn’t explain why you went for Kyungsoo’s mate.”

“It would’ve been too stupid to go for you or the Phoenix, it was smarter to go for a useless human.”

Baekhyun didn’t like that. Baekhyun may not have like humans, but to hear that Tao was willingly draining them for no purpose other than to have him kill, upset him. To hear and see Tao go after his friend was something else entirely. 

“Let him go, Tao,” Baekhyun said. “I’m here, just like you wanted.”

“Why should I?” Tao said. He took his pointer finger and started to drag it around the wounds on Jongin’s shoulders. When he lifted it, the blood that was on it started to drip down his hand. Tao lifted to his face and looked at it. “Maybe after I kill you, I’ll keep him as a pet.”

Jongin made a disgruntled sound.

“You’re going to have a lot more than just Kyungsoo to deal with,” Baekhyun warned. “If you don’t let him go.”

Tao popped his bloodied finger into his mouth. Savouring every last drop. “Or what? You’re boyfriend’s going to come and kill me? I’d like to see him try.”

“He’s already killed your mate, he could just as easily kill you.” Baekhyun was starting to feel uneasy. Tao wasn’t relenting. Of course, Baekhyun knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but he figured he would’ve been able to have gotten Jongin out of the way. “Let. Jongin. Go.”

Tao glared at Baekhyun. 

“You can have me. I’m here. Alone.”

“You think I’m stupid?” Tao said now angry. “I know that you own this building. I know that you know the layout. I _know_ that you’re not alone.” 

_Shit_. Baekhyun thought. He made no move, nor sound to make it evident that Tao was right. What he did do however, was flicked his eyes to Jongin briefly. He was going to push Tao out of the way and try and get Jongin to safety. But Tao caught Baekhyun’s flicker and acted before Baekhyun could. 

Tao gripped Jongin’s hair and pulled his head to the side to reveal his throat. Tao barred his teeth and snuck them into Jongin’s neck.

“NO!” Baekhyun yelled. He shouted so loud that it cause an echo in the warehouse. He pushed himself forward and flung Tao off of Jongin. Baekhyun surveyed the wound that, now, wouldn’t stop bleeding. “Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yelled again. He hoped that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were here, or Jongin was going to die.

Suddenly, Baekhyun was thrown to the side. Tao was already stalking toward the direction he was thrown. Baekhyun hit the ground with a thud and swiftly rose to his feet. Behind Tao, Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo’s arrival, and he was already catering to his lover. _Good_ , Baekhyun thought. 

\--

Chanyeol just burst through the room. Kyungsoo and him were hiding in the back of the warehouse. But the moment that Baekhyun had yelled, Kyungsoo disappeared.

Chanyeol took in the scene in front of him. Kyungsoo just finished untying Jongin. Baekhyun was only able to make the briefest of eye contact with him before Tao and him faced off. Instinctively, Chanyeol pulled out his dagger, and as well, his gun. He tried to aim it at Tao, but the pair were moving too fast. By the time that Chanyeol’s eyes focused on Tao, they had already changed the position. He wasn’t sure who was winning. He tucked away his gun and slowly approached the pair.

Chanyeol had only ever experience fighting vampires one on one, so he was used to the speed. However, throwing another vampire into the mix made things a little more complicated. Just how the fuck was he going to be able to sneak in and help. 

He kept his distance, being very wary of the fight in front of him. Suddenly, Tao had managed to grab Baekhyun by his collar and threw him hard against on of the drain pipes that ran up the walls, leaving a large crack behind Baekhyun’s body. Chanyeol watched with frustration as Tao started break other pipes and wrapped them around Baekhyun. 

_Why wasn’t he moving?_ Chanyeol thought to himself. Baekhyun’s head lulled forward and that was when Chanyeol noticed the blood. He felt dread run through his body, it was just for the briefest of moments. He knew what that blood meant and he knew that he needed to distract Tao until Baekhyun healed himself. 

With quick reflexes, Chanyeol pulled out his gun and fired. The bullet hit Tao right in the shoulder, which caused him to stop his actions and turn his attention to Chanyeol. Chanyeol took another shot, this time it hit Tao in the arm of the same shoulder. 

Tao snarled at him. “Phoenix, I shall tear you limb from limb.” 

“Funny,” Chanyeol said. “I pretty sure that was what your mate said, just before I killed him.”

But instead of drawing him away from Baekhyun, like Chanyeol was hoping for, Tao grab Baekhyun by the neck and started to squeeze. This must’ve woken Baekhyun up from his unconsciousness as Chanyeol saw his eyes start to flicker open. 

Seconds after Baekhyun’s regained consciousness, Kyungsoo sped over and flung Tao off of Baekhyun. Chanyeol had to admit that he forgot of his presence, but damn was he glad to see him. Kyungsoo unwound Baekhyun from the pipes.

“This reminds me of old times,” Kyungsoo said. “Me always saving you.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun said as he looked over and made eye contact with Chanyeol. The former gave him a small smile and a nod as the latter looked at him with relief. But through a moment of distraction, Chanyeol had forgotten where Tao was. He was going to have to scold himself later for getting distracted so many times during a fight. This was not was he was trained to do, and he knew these distractions were going to lead to more trouble. Which, they did. 

When Chanyeol took that time to make sure that Baekhyun was okay, Tao had used that to his advantage and put Chanyeol into a headlock. Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun turned serious as they looked at the situation beforehand. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was trying to think of the different ways he was taught to get out of a headlock. He threw his right hand up and stupidly tried to loosen the grip.

Vampires themselves were strong enough as it is, to try and out strengthen them was nearly impossible. Chanyeol knew that. Tao was tighten his hold and Chanyeol was having trouble hearing was everyone around him was saying. He body was starting to freak out on him. The lack of oxygen reaching his brain started to set his mind into a panic. His eyes flicked to Baekhyun’s when he heard his voice. Chanyeol could see the concern that was blanketing Baekhyun’s face. Chanyeol was sure that his own face was fearful.

He started to lift his left hand as well, when he remembered that he still had the dagger in his hand. With that, his mind came to momentary focus and he knew, now, what he was going to do. The lack of oxygen was creating a haze, but he was relatively sure where he body was in relations to Tao. So, as fast as he could, he lifted the knife and jabbed it directly behind him. He knew he hit his mark and the grip loosened and he fell to the ground. 

He took deep breaths and started coughing. Things were starting to get clear again. When his eyes came into focus, he saw Baekhyun’s face.

“Hello, love,” Baekhyun said. He felt himself get lifted, Baekhyun as carrying him somewhere. When Chanyeol was placed down he looked over and saw Jongin. “Do you think you can look after him for a bit?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol’s voice croaked. He throat was a bit tender still. Baekhyun gave him a small smile and rose. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun walked next to Kyungsoo, who had Tao in a corner. 

“Just like old times, eh?” Baekhyun said to his friend. Kyungsoo gave him a smirk, before the pain turned their gaze to Tao. “What are we going to do with you?”

“I wonder…” Kyungsoo said, tapping his chin. “After all the shit that you’ve done, it hardly seems fair to let you go unharmed.”

Chanyeol turned his gaze to Jongin. He eyes were shut, and the wounds on him had healed. Kyungsoo must've given him blood. But...Jongin looked so still that Chanyeol was starting to worry. He reached over and grabbed Jongin’s wrist to check his pulse. Chanyeol had to sit up and really focus on finding the pulse. And when he did, it was weak and slow.

Kyungsoo’s blood must not be working fast enough. Maybe Jongin was dying?

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol’s voice was still hoarse. “He needs you.”

Kyungsoo turned at the call of his name, but then faced back to Tao. “Seems like I don’t have time. How about we play a game? We won’t kill you today, but if we ever see you again. If you ever come near us or our mates, we will tear you limb from limb.”

Chanyeol saw the smile that appeared on Baekhyun’s face. “Sounds like fun.”

Tao nodded his head once before he ran to the open door and disappeared.

Kyungsoo immediately appeared next to Jongin and almost instantly, Kyungsoo started to break down. Like he too realized that it wasn’t going as planned. Kyungsoo bit his wrist and put it to Jongin’s mouth.

Chanyeol stood and walked to where Baekhyun was standing a couple feet away. Chanyeol gently grazed Baekhyun’s cheek.

“I was so worried that something was going to happen,” Chanyeol admitted. Baekhyun smiled softly and put his hand on the one that rested upon his cheek.

“We should be safe now,” Baekhyun said.

“Baek…” The pair turned their heads towards Kyungsoo’s small voice. Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun with fearful eyes. “He’s...He’s not… I think I’m going to have to turn him.”

Chanyeol never thought in a million years that he would see a vampire cry. Now that there’s one in front of him doing so, he felt himself wanting to turn away. Not out of disgust but because to see an immortal-being feel so deeply and so strongly for someone who’s life is only a blink in the formers, is something that Chanyeol's feels needs privacy.

“Baekhyun, he-he needs to be changed,” Kyungsoo said through broken breaths. He held his lover so close. “B-But he isn’t twenty-two yet.”

Baekhyun paused. “His birthday is soon, no?”

“In six fucking months.”

Chanyeol knew what they were talking about. The only way to have a successful transformation is when the human is at least twenty-two. Chanyeol hasn’t heard any stories of people being changed when they were any younger.

“Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun said.

“Do it,” Chanyeol said. “Help him, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun locked eyes with Chanyeol. “You do know what you’re asking of me, right?”

“It has to happen for Jongin to survive. He needs your blood too,” Chanyeol said as he took Baekhyun’s face in his hands. Logically, Chanyeol knew with the amount of blood Jongin had lost, Kyungsoo’s was not going to be enough, especially if they were going to try and change him while being underage. “You and I both know this and we both know that Jongin deserves more than death.”

As much as Chanyeol hated the thought of Baekhyun sharing his blood, he knew what he was telling Baekhyun to do was the right thing. And by all the gods of this forsaken planet, if there was one thing in his life he was going to do right, that would be having Jongin live.

Baekhyun smiled and placed his hand on Chanyeol’s cheek. “I don’t think you’re going to want to watch then. Mates tend to get jealous.”

 

\--a couple months later--

“Chanyeol, I have a case for you tonight,” Junmyeon said as soon as Chanyeol answered the phone.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said, cutting the former off. “I have plans tonight.”

“You’ve been busy a lot, I’ve noticed.”

Chanyeol smiled at that and looked up at the building before him. The pounding of the bass was muffled behind the back door. “Yeah, I have.”

“Are you finally seeing someone?”

“You could say that,” Chanyeol said. “Listen, I gotta go. I’ll let you know when I have time.”

When Chanyeol hung up the phone, he felt a tap on his shoulders. Reflexively, Chanyeol reached for his weapon, but the laughter following made him stop.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol said.

“What’s this? A human ditching his job for a vampire?”

“Let’s be honest,” Chanyeol said turning to face his friend. “I’m not a typical human.”

Jongin smiled, showing the tips of his fangs. “Come on. Our mates are waiting.”


End file.
